Listening to audio generation apparatuses helps many people relieve stress and tiredness. However, it is easy to fall asleep when listening to the audio generation apparatus. When a listener falls asleep while the audio generation apparatus is still on, electricity is wasted, and may also shorten the working lifetime of the audio generation apparatus. To prevent these problems, a listener can take advantage of the sleep mode sleep mode function provided on most audio generation apparatuses. There are numerous technologies implementing the sleep mode function of audio generation apparatuses, such as an invention. According to the invention, when a predetermined sleep mode time has passed, the audio generation apparatus is powered off. Additionally, a wake mode time is also preset, and the audio generation apparatus restores an initial volume when the predetermined wake mode time has passed.
However, this sudden change of noise level is not predictable and may cause shock to people, furthermore, the readiness to anticipate this sudden noise may also have an impact on the one's ear.
Thus, what is needed is an electronic apparatus and method that gradually increases playing parameters (such as volume, brightness) of the audio generation apparatus when the predetermined wake mode time has passed, in order to avoid influence on the user.